This is a tri-institutional phase 2 study of 9-aminocamptothecin, a topoisomerase I inhibitor that shows considerable promise in prostate cancer based on in vitro data. Phase 1 studies were recently completed and established a safe dose for the phase 2 study. This trial focuses on patients with hormone-refractory prostate cancer. These patients have no standard effective therapeutic options. The study aims to determine what the objective response rate is to the tumor, collect additional pharmacokinetics data and expand the toxicity database. Investigator working on project left the institution so this protocol has been closed.